Jim, Read Me
by obsessivelyfanaticgw09
Summary: "It was such a strange feeling, cause for the first time in 6 years, I saw Sam." One-shot


**Ok, for all my Ghost Whisperer readers who haven't gotten a Ghost Whisperer story from me in a while, I've decided to post this for you!**

**This is a little letter that Melinda is writing to Jim, hence the title.**

**In case you don't remember, Jordan is Sam's sister. I usually recommend to watch a certain episode before you read my fanfic, and this one is "Heart & Soul" 4X08.**

**One more thing, this isn't really spell checked so I apologize in advance for any stupid mistakes I might have made.**

**I don't own Ghost Whisperer or any of these characters, if I did, there would be way more then 5 seasons. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Jim, read me.**

It was such a strange feeling, cause for the first time in 6 years, I saw Sam.

I don't see Sam, you know, I see you. Your dark, wavy hair and your ocean blue eyes and your strong tall figure. I _never _really saw Sam; I always knew it was you in there, so I always saw you.

Anyway, I loved how you came to see me at the shop that day. I love the times when you randomly come to visit, they always cheer me up. I wish they happened as often as they used to.

If you remember, which I'm sure you do, I ran back to the back room to get something and left you alone in the front of the shop for a second.

When Jordan walked into the shop, even though all I heard was the little jingle of the bell and didn't know who was walking in, I know you must have been completely lost.

Great timing, right?

What did she do when she saw you standing there? Stare at you? Smile? Say hi? Or just run over and hug you? I wish I was there to see how you first reacted!

"Sam!" She had said. When I heard that, I knew that something was going on, hardly anyone calls you by Sam anymore. _Who? Who was out there with you? _I remember thinking. _Sam's Mom? An old friend? _I just stayed quiet and listened.

"Uh," You mumbled. Complete shock huh?

Then the voice said, "It's me! Jordan!" _Jordan… Jordan…_I searched my mind. _Oh! Sam's sister! _

"Don't you wanna say hi to your only sister? Or did you lose your memory again?" She had asked sarcastically. After you didn't say anything else I decided it was time to save you.

"Sam!" I called, "Could you come help me with something for a second?" It was weird, calling you Sam, and I know you thought so too. It took you a second to get a grip on what I was doing. But once you got it you were running back here in a flash. Did you leave poor Jordan out there without even saying anything?

When you walked over to me, your eyes were so wide. "Who…?" You whispered. "If I remember right that's Sam's sister. Her name is Jordan and she lives out of town. I didn't think she'd ever come back!" You just nodded.

"Well, this is kind of awkward, What do we do?" You had asked. I shrugged.

"Play the part I guess,"

"Hey? Sam?" Jordan called.

"Uh, just a sec," You called back, and I motioned you to walk back to the front. I could tell you didn't want to though.

She was waiting for you up there, or, I guess, waiting for Sam…

"Jordan!" You had said with fake enthusiasm when you saw her.

"Oh Sam!" And that's when she wrapped you in a huge hug. You were totally taken by surprise! "I seriously thought for a second that you didn't know who I was again!" She drew back and looked over you. "You're looking nice!" I saw her, and she glanced at me. And for a second, I seriously considered slipping off my wedding ring and setting it in my pocket, but I didn't.

"Uh, thanks," Your voice sounded different when you talked to her, were you trying to?

"So how's life been?" She asked, moving a piece of her short blonde hair out of her face.

"Uh, good, I guess."

"Did you ever get your full memory back?" She asked eagerly. Both of us could tell it's a question that she's been wanted answered for years.

You couldn't tell her that, yeah, basically you did. Just not _Sam's _memory. You just shook your head. Good, a little bit of a cover-up. Sam wasn't expected to remember much of Jordan and his's life together, so you wouldn't be asked anything along those lines.

"Oh," Her eyes looked down for a moment, disappointment settled in her face, but quickly disappeared. Her eyes glanced up at me for a second.

"Hi," She said, smiling at me. Then she giggled a little bit and turned back to you. "Still living in that lady's garage?" Wow, the Jordan I remember was never, this, I don't know, perky.

You glanced back at me. And for a second, neither of us knew how to answer that. Tell her the truth? Lie? You made the decision. Thanks so much.

"Uh, no. I got my own place a couple years ago." Good, no further questions about our, or rather Sam and my's relationship.

Jordan's face lit up. Did she ever even like me? I don't think anyone from Sam's family did. "That's great! I would love to come over sometime!"

Oh! Plan backfired. "No!" I think we both said, I know you did, but I don't know if the thought of my "No!" ever turned into actual words.

She drew back, probably scared at how fast and sharp you had snapped back at her. "I mean…" You choked out. I debated then if I should say something, I wasn't sure _what _I would say, but it seemed like you needed saving again.

"Well… the apartment's a mess, I'm repainting the walls… its actually pretty far away from here too so…" You had said, trying to come up with every reason possible for her not to come over. I guess it worked.

"Oh, that's ok,"

You must of suddenly felt kinda bad; you have such a big heart. "I'm so sorry, I would have you over if I could…"

Jordan shook her head. "No, no its fine," She had said with a sigh, obviously not fine.

"No its not fine, but I also have work, tomorrow and all this week." You said, telling the truth, and also stating maybe a more believable excuse.

"Work?" She had asked, looking confused. "You used to never work on Sundays. Are you not a architect anymore?" She asked, not expecting your answer.

"No, I'm a doctor now," You said slowly. I could tell you weren't sure if you should tell her this.

Her eyes widened, "A doctor? But you hated… you hated the sight of blood, and everything… and." She stammered in total shock.

"Yeah, well. I took those classes in college and I thought it was time for a step up." You said it so… I don't know… cleanly, like you really were just Sam, telling it how it was.

"Oh, wow…. You uh, you never told me that." She sighed, getting more and more disappointed by the second.

"So," She struggled to come up with another topic to continue the conversation.

"I heard, that Nicky got a hold of you again. How did that go? I know it was a long time ago but…"

I could see you search your mind for things that I had told you about Nicky. Not much; basically that I didn't particularly _like _her and that whenever she hugged you, or Sam, I almost died, because for that minute she held my whole world in her arms.

"Nicky and me. Yeah, we didn't work out… I guess."

"Oh," Jordan sighed again. "That sucks," Her eyes sunk to the ground; the reunion wasn't going as she planned.

"Naw, I'm okay with it, I guess she just didn't like the new me," You added. Jordan smiled for a second. A sad smile.

I will tell you, then, I started to feel so awkward standing in the background. So I got into the conversation.

"So Jordan?" I said "What are you doing in town?"

"Well, I was just on my way to a friends place, a couple states over and I thought would stop by on my way to see my brother. I guess all I remembered in this town was this little shop of yours. And I thought that you'd know where Sam was. But here he is," She had turned to you and smiled. "It's like you were waiting for me." You awkwardly smiled back at her. The best you could do; it wasn't that bad.

Then there was an awkward silence. And I thought for a second that Jordan was going to leave, but she didn't.

And that's when it happened.

You had stopped; you looked confused. Then you leaned into Jordan and took in a deep breath through your nose. The whole thing made everyone freeze. Jordan looked confused too. "You smell nice," You had said. It was weird, I was confused more then anyone. "Almond?" Jordan's eyes teared up. She nodded and hugged you. And you hugged back…

"Yeah," She said "I knew you'd never forget the smell of my shampoo," And that was the moment; that moment when I saw Sam, and not you, Jim. I saw Sam's blond hair, and his long face. It was just a flash, but it was a weird feeling.

She let go eventually, and you were you again.

Silence hung in the air for a second. Jordan broke it. "Have you talked to Mom and Dad lately?" You shook your head, mainly because you didn't even know who they were. Jordan looked down and nodded, disappointed again.

She then glanced at her watch. "I should go," She whispered, sighing and looking at the ground again. "It's getting, late, I guess,"

She pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse and scribbled something on it. "This is for you," She had said, handing it to you. "It's my phone number, because, since you haven't called in six years, I figured you must of lost it. Please, call sometime, I like to know how your doing," Her voice was sad.

You nodded and smiled. "Ok," She hugged you again, which I could tell was getting incredibly awkward for you. Once she turned around, you gave me the paper. I don't know what you wanted me to do with it, but you gave it to me.

Then, right on cue, Aiden came running through the door, right past Jordan.

"Aiden!" Delia said, who was coming up behind him, "Say excuse me!"

"Sorry," Aiden had said, turning around to Jordan.

You didn't see, because your back was turned, but Jordan didn't fully walk out of the shop; she just stood there with her hand on the knob, and watched us out of the corner of her eye.

Aiden walked happily up to me. "This is for you Mom!" He had said, handing me a pretty picture of a daisy. And then, I was almost dreading that he would do it, but he did. He handed a second picture to you.

"And this is yours Dad,"

You didn't see it, but something hit Jordan then, like a brick. She was so confused, and probably thought you were lying to her the whole conversation. She walked out of the shop practically in tears.

I just thought I'd tell you that. And that you probably should give her a call. 555-5432

**Love Melinda**

* * *

**Review and I'll post more one-shots that have been sitting on my computer forever!**

**I also am working on rewriting a Ghost Whisperer fanfic that I didn't have posted on fanfiction, but I did have on another site. The story is called "The runaway" That will be a multi-chapter fanfic so look out for that too!**


End file.
